


Time

by m7storyteller



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers: 1.13 Commitment, 1.14 Perception</p>
<p>Emily visits with Charlotte after the reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

"Can I sit down?", Emily asked, approaching Charlotte.

"Sure.", she said, "Just don't ask me how I'm doing."

"I won't.", Emily agreed, "I know what it's like having the rug pulled out from under you. It's never easy."

Charlotte nodded her head, "It feels like my whole life is a lie. My dad's not my dad. I mean I know he loves me, but..."

"Yeah, doesn't feel like anything's going to be okay again.", Emily supplied, "But it will, just takes some time."

"Time.", Charlotte laughed, "As in time heals all wounds?"

"Yeah.", Emily nodded her head, "Something like that."


End file.
